Felicia's Dream Comes True
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 19 of the Felicia McFurry saga. Felicia and Jake get married.


CHAPTER 19: FELICIA'S DREAM COMES TRUE  
AUTHORS:FELICIA McFURRY AND ISIS   
EMAIL:LICIA_CLAWSON@YAHOO.COM  
  
It was the day of Felicia's and Jake's wedding and Felicia and Isis   
were at the garage with Jake and Chance. "So are you guys ready?," asked   
Chance as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah. At 4:00pm today, we say our vows then it's Anakata," Jake   
said and gave Felicia a smile.  
Felicia smiled back at him. "I can' wait either, love. You know   
that today the Maid of Honor and the Best Man will walk down the aisle   
together. So...that means." She looked over at Chance and then at Isis.   
"Chance and Isis will walk together."  
Chance looked over at Isis. "I don't mind that," he said.  
Isis blushed and said, "Fine with me."  
Jake and Felicia both had a surprised look on their face. They   
looked over at each other and then shrugged. Felicia got up to put her   
dirty dish away. "Ready to go to the church, Jake?," she asked.  
"Sure," said Jake and also got up. "See you at the church, Chance.   
Bye."  
"Bye, Isis," said Felicia. Jake takes Felicia's paw and leads her   
outside to her Camaro. But what Jake sees surprises him. Outside is a   
silver Mitsubishi Eclipse.   
"Felicia, did you get a new car?," he asked.  
"No, this is for you," said Felicia as she tossed him the keys.   
"Now, you don't have to bother Chance anymore."  
"I don't know what to say, Licia. Thanks!," he said and hugged her.   
He kissed her and then got into his brand new car. Licia got in on the   
passenger side. They drove to the church.   
***********************************************************************  
At the church, Jenson, Chance, Isis, Jake and Felicia were decorating   
for the wedding. Felicia and Jake went to the dressing room to check their   
clothes. Jenson went out to his hummer to get some more decorations. Chance   
smiled to himself and walked over to Isis who was getting some stuff out of a   
box. "I hope you catch the bouquet, Isis," he said and grinned.  
"Why do you hope for that?," Isis asked as she grinned back at him.  
"So, I will know you are the next to be married," he said proudly.  
"I know you would like that, Furlong," Isis said as she continued to   
put up a decoration.  
"I am surprised you aren't thinking that I am annoying like you did   
before," Chance said facing her back.  
Isis turned around to face him. "Well, I noticed how much you care   
about me and feel like I was too mean to you. But I can change back if you   
like," she said and turned back around to hang another decoration on the   
wall.  
Chance turned her around to face him and pulled her close. "I don't   
want you to change," he said and kissed her deeply. Isis returned his kiss.   
Jake and Felicia walked back in to the room and saw Chance and Isis, they   
were shocked! Jake cleared his throat which made Chance and Isis break   
apart. Chance looked embarrassed. Isis blushed and went back to what she   
was doing. Felicia was about to say something to them but Jenson walked in.   
"Well, everyone, I better start getting ready. See ya later, Jake," said   
Felicia. She kissed him and then walked towards her dressing room.   
"Yeah. I better get ready too," he said and went off to his dressing   
room.  
***********************************************************************  
It was after their wedding and Jake and Felicia were on their   
honeymoon in Anakata. Felicia was looking out at the beach on her balcony   
and the city in the distance. The time was around 9:00pm and the stars   
shined brightly in the sky. A warm breeze was blowing on her face gently.   
She walked closer to the railing and pushed her face forward to welcome the   
warm breeze. Everything was going so peacefully, so wonderful to her. She   
was now married to Jake aka Razor and it felt like a present that her parents   
gave her for leaving this world and making her alone. A small tear rolled   
down her cheek as she thought of her parents. She wiped it away and smiled   
trying to keep herself from crying. She heard the balcony's door open and   
Jake stepped out onto the balcony. Felicia smiled softly at him and turned   
back around to look back at the beach. Listening to the waves crashing and   
kats laughing and talking on the seashore. Jake put his arms around her and   
held her close to him. "Like the view, Mrs. Clawson?," he asked as he   
smiled.  
"Yes. It's gorgeous. Thanks for taking me here, Mr. Clawson,"   
Felicia replied.  
"Well, you only deserve the best," replied Jake and kissed her on the   
neck.  
"Well, I already have the best," said Felicia. Jake turned her   
around so she was facing him.   
"And I have you," he said and kissed her passionately. Felicia   
returned his kiss and then hugged him.   
"This is the best honeymoon that I could ever dream of," she said.  
"And it's only going to get better," said Jake as he took her paw and   
led her back inside.  
  
To be continued..  
  
By: Felicia McFurry and Isis  
  
  



End file.
